To Become A King
by Alchemist Rei
Summary: Rath and Cesia are out for a walk until a demon-girl comes flying around the corner and wins Rath's heart. Is it just a crush, or will the lives of the dragon tribe be changed forever?


Rei: Hehehehe! I am in control!! This is mine! Mine I say!! this is the first fic I ever wrote and to think it's all thanks to Miyu!  
  
Miyu: Smiles innocently Yay!  
  
Mitsuki: Door slams hey! You started without me! Don't you two love me?  
  
Rei: No, I love Rath! Pats Rath on the head  
  
Miyu: Drooling Wuuufei… Seeeto… SOOO DAMN HARD TO CHOOSE!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: Slaps Miyu upside the head  
  
Miyu: Mitsuki doesn't write fics let's banish her!  
  
Rei: Okay!  
  
Mitsuki: But, but, but, but…  
  
Rei: NOW!!!  
  
Miyu: Locks door after Mitsuki, brushes off hands  
  
Rei: Okey Dokey!!! It's OC, tad of shonen-ai in later chapters (just fluff). I don't own dragon knights but I do own Mitsuki, Miyu, Kaira, and myself. And of course my lovely twisted plot! The title won't make sense until very late into the story. It does have relevance though.  
  
It was a sunny and cloudless day; Cesia and Rath were out for a walk. As they were walking away from the dragon castle an extremely short green haired girl came speeding around the corner and knocked straight into Rath knocking him to the ground. As she picked herself up she narrowed her ocean blue eyes at Rath.  
  
"You are a demon! I will kill you!" She stated blankly.  
  
Rath blinked and smiled innocently then as calmly as she had "But only half demon…" then suddenly he kneeled and hugged her, "we're made for each other!"  
  
The girl smiled maliciously at Cesia then turned back to the boy hugging her, "Hi I'm Kaira."  
  
Cesia stood in shocked silence she twitched then yelled, "HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
Rath looked back at Cesia, "Oh hi Cesia when did you get here?"  
  
Cesia glared at Rath "We are leaving NOW!"  
  
Kaira looked down in boredom, "Let's go somewhere quieter huh?" With a flash of light the pair disappeared.  
  
Cesia sighed, "My boyfriend was just abducted by a short, green haired girl who knows teleport…no one will believe me!"  
  
Meanwhile Rath and Kaira were not so far away Rath narrowed his eyes "You're a demon!"  
  
Kaira looked at him then replied, "Not exactly… only a third. I'm also part angel and fairy."  
  
"How can you be three at once?"  
  
"Long story, any other questions?"  
  
At this point Rath looked around, "Sure…Where are we?"  
  
Kaira blinked a few times, "About a block away from where I found you."  
  
Rath leaned over as if to kiss her, Kaira's heart skipped a beat…  
  
"RATH!!!" It was Cesia.  
  
Rath froze, he whispered, "I'll meet you on Saturday at 1'oclock 'kay? Front of the dragon castle"  
  
Cesia glared at Rath menacingly as he said calmly "Sorry gotta go!"  
  
As Cesia stormed off dragging Rath behind she heard only the last words "Is it the big gween monstew ov jewousy?"  
  
Kaira could almost see Cesia twitch "I AM NOT JEALOUS!"  
  
As Cesia and Rath reached the castle Cesia stopped suddenly, "What did she do to you?"  
  
He looked at her with his big innocent eyes, "Nothing…"  
  
She stared back at Rath "But, but you were going to kiss her! She's a demon you don't kiss demons you KILL them there is a very thick black line separating them!"  
  
"Your yokai Cesia. Besides she's only a third-" Rath replied innocently.  
  
"I don't want to hear it I am your girlfriend"  
  
Rath looked around the garden nervously for an escape route just as Rune appeared from behind a tree, "Rath you are so dead!"  
  
"Hello" Rath replied calmly, hiding his relief, "Sorry Ces gotta go get yelled at by an Alfeegi clone"  
  
Cesia glared at Rath, "It's not polite to speak of the dead, Rath"  
  
Rath returned the glare more potently "I'm not a child, I may need cooking lessons but I need no lessons in etiquette. Especially from you."  
  
Rune couldn't stifle his snicker in time. "Thanks alot Rune!" Cesia snapped as she stormed off.  
  
Rune looked around cluelessly "What's she so steamed about?"  
  
Rath rolled his eyes "She's jealous, I was abducted by a girl outside the castle. I'm gonna get ready for dinner, later!" With this Rath quickly began to float silently away.  
  
Rune finally clued into what had just been said, "Rath?! Abducted!"  
  
At dinner it was unusually quiet and Rath looked around the nearly empty table ending his search at Rune "Where is everyone, Rune"  
  
Rune answered unnaturally quickly "Lord Lykouleon and Ruwalk snuck out to the pub, Lady Raseleane is ill, Cesia is eating in her room, Theseus is eating up in the library, and god only knows where Kitchel and Thatz are."  
  
It took Rath a minute to analyze what Rune had just said, he blinked a couple times "Did you plan that?"  
  
Rune smiled playfully "Yep! And now I will yell at you."  
  
Rath smiled at his old friend, no playful smile, but a semi evil 'so ya wanna play' smile, "Thanks for the warning, elf."  
  
Rune smiled sarcastically, "You were abducted?!"  
  
Rath's smile turned into a grimace, "That's complicated… she was a combination of angel, demon and fairy."  
  
Rune narrowed his eyes "That is possibly the most farfetched story I have ever heard, a person cannot be three species at once, a fairy would never date a demon, and finally angels are extinct." He smiled diabolically.  
  
Rath pouted "That's what she said…" then his mood changed "I'm going to talk to Cesia." Rath trudged out of the great hall and began up the stairs all that was on his mind was the girl he had just met. Even as he apologized to Cesia all he thought about was Kaira.  
  
Rath was quietly researching the girl. Looking fro some shred of reasonable evidence that Kaira was telling the truth, when Theseus appeared.  
  
"It's called a third breed"  
  
Rath looked up from the huge pile of dictionaries, volumes, tomes, and various other types of books "What?"  
  
Theseus looked around the room for spies before finally sitting down "The description you're looking for it's 'third breed'"  
  
Rath narrowed his eyes suspiciously "How did you know what I was looking for…" Theseus rolled his eyes "You've only been mumbling about it all day! Besides I felt sorry for you, you'll never find it in there!"  
  
Rath considered the possibilities then ordered "Speak."  
  
There are only four third breeds in the world you were lucky to meet one!"  
  
"So is she like a sacred? Can I marry her?"  
  
"No but you can't marry her."  
  
Rath looked at him innocently "Why not?"  
  
"Well for one Cesia would kill you." Theseus stated blankly.  
  
Rath shrugged "Okay!" He then proceeded to leave and plan for his date.  
  
After Rath was gone Lord Lykouleon stepped from the shadows "So, you are absolutely sure we should have told him that, Theseus?"  
  
Theseus smiled "As long as Rath's in love he'll stay out of trouble"  
  
Lykouleon shrugged "It's all true anyways, it's not like We're lying."  
  
The palace was quiet.  
  
R&R! 


End file.
